In the supply of goods and services by a vendor to a customer, there are significant difficulties often associated with evaluating how good a business opportunity dealing with a particular customer is. There are also significant difficulties associated with convincing the customer of the ability of the vendor to substantially help the customer fulfill its needs. This is particularly so in areas where the vendors provide custom goods and/or services. One example that is particularly illustrative, although not limiting, is in the area of paper and electronic business forms and related services. For large customers, such as large retail stores with numerous locations, major oil companies, large banks and insurance companies, etc., there is a significant amount of sales resistance to the supply of business forms and related services because the customer believes that the process of evaluating what assistance can be provided by the vendor to the customer is highly subjective and not fact based. This is because in conventional procedures a sales representative meets with a customer, takes a tour of the customer's facilities, and asks questions pertaining to how the business is presently conducted. The information is subjectively evaluated, and a proposal is made based upon this subjective evaluation. Often the process can take six months to a year or more for large potential customers, with no mechanism for predicting a success rate, ensuring successful implementation, or determining objectively how worthwhile the business is that would be secured if a contract for goods and/or services with the potential customer was implemented.
According to the present invention, a method and apparatus are provided which make the evaluation process much more objective. This has two major advantages. The first advantage is that it allows the vendor (user of the method and apparatus) to much more accurately determine the value of the business that can be obtained from a potential customer, while minimizing the possibility that money could be lost after a contract is signed with the customer due to ineffective evaluation. Secondly, it presents a much better impression on the customer, since the presentation can be made in a much shorter period of time, and objective and fact-based information can be presented to the customer, and in easily human readable form (e.g. graphs).
According to one aspect of the present invention a method of evaluating business opportunities for supplying goods and/or services to potential customers is provided which comprises the following steps: (a) In a first computer, inputting a series of questions relating to the level of sophistication of a potential customer's predefined business techniques in a plurality of different categories. (b) Collecting responses to the series of questions from step (a) and inputting the responses into the first computer. (c) Assigning weights and values to the question responses so as to indicate a level of sophistication for each possible response of each business technique for each separate category. (d) Inputting the data from steps (b) and (c) into a second computer. (e) Using the second computer, calculating, taking into account the weights and values, for each separate category a potential customer's score. And, (f) using a computer controlled printer, printing out on sheet material the calculations from step (d) in human readable form, and with sufficient detail so that an evaluation can be made of the potential customer's needs and the ability to fulfill those needs.
The method of the invention is particularly suitable for use in supplying goods and/or services that are paper and electronic business forms and related services. In that case, steps (a) through (c) are practiced with at least three of forms design, forms control, forms procurement, forms warehousing and distribution, forms inventory management, and accounts payable, categories. Typically steps (a) and (c) are practiced by grouping each category of questions by elements, sub-elements and points, and wherein some of the questions are limited to one choice while others include "choose all that apply"; assigning values at the point level when a response is limited to one choice, and assigning values to combinations of points when a response is "choose all that apply"; and assigning weights at the sub-element and element levels.
According to another aspect of a method of evaluating business opportunities for supplying goods and/or services to potential customers according to the invention, there are provided the following method steps: (a) In a first computer, inputting a series of questions relating to the level of sophistication of a potential customer's predefined business techniques in a plurality of different categories. (b) Collecting responses to the series of questions from step (a) and inputting the responses into the first computer. (c) Assigning numerical weights and values to the question responses so as to indicate a level of sophistication for each possible response of each business technique for search separate category. (d) Determining a user's score which reflects the user's capability of supplying goods and/or services to the potential customer related to the potential customer's predefined business techniques. (e) Inputting the data from steps (b), (c) and (d) into a second computer. (f) Using the second computer, calculating or, taking into account the weights and values, providing for each separate category a potential customer's score, the user's score, and the area of opportunity which is the difference between the potential customer's score and the user's score. And, (g) using a computer controlled printer, printing out in graphical form on sheet material the calculations of step (f).
Typically step (f) is also practiced to calculate the area of emerging technology, which is the difference between the user's score and an optimum score, and step (g) is further practiced to print out the area of emerging technology for each category. Where the goods and/or services supplied are paper and electronic business forms and related services, the categories set forth above are typically utilized, and values are assigned at the point level when a response is limited to one choice, values are assigned to combinations of points when a response is "choose all that apply", and weights are assigned at the sub-element and element levels.
As one example of details for assigning weights, for the forms control category the step of assigning weights at the element level is practiced by assigning a weight of about 30-40% for a forms control function element, about 15-25% for a forms file element, about 5-15% for a forms numbering element, about 15-25% for a forms catalog element, about 1-10% for a requisitions element, and about 5-15% for an obsolete item identification, resolution, and prevention element. For the same category, the step of assigning weights at the sub-element level may be practiced by: Assigning for the forms control function sub-elements a weight of about 55-65% for a sub-element related to existing procedures for forms control activities, about 15-25% to a sub-element relating to assigned responsibilities for forms control functions, and about 15-25% for a sub-element related to a training program for forms control personnel. Assigning for the forms file element about 5-15% for a sub-element relating to if forms file exists, about 25-35% for a sub-element relating to which of specific elements are included in the forms file, and about 55-65% for a sub-element relating to updating of the forms file. Assigning for the forms numbering element about 55-65% for a sub-element relating to the existence of a forms numbering system, and about 35-45% for a sub-element relating to the responsibility for forms numbering. Assigning for the forms catalog element about 5-15% for a sub-element relating to the existence of a forms catalog, about 25-35% for a sub-element relating to the characteristics of forms listed in the forms catalog, about 15-25% for a sub-element relating to how the forms catalog is distributed, and about 35-45% for a sub-element relating to how often the forms catalog is updated. Assigning for the requisitions element about 40-60% for a sub-element relating to the number of line items per requisition, and about 40-60% for a sub-element relating to the maximum number of lines on the most commonly used requisition form or forms. And assigning for the obsolete item identification, resolution and prevention element a significant weight for a sub-element relating to tools for identifying and remedying obsolete forms.
Similar techniques, as set forth above, are provided for the other categories too. For example for the forms design category the step of assigning weights at the element level is practiced by assigning a weight of about 5-15% for a forms composition element, about 35-45% for a forms analysis element, about 20-30% for a business systems analysis element, and about 20-30% of a manufacturing capabilities and standard specifications element. For the procurement category the step of assigning weights at the element level is practiced by assigning a weight of about 50-70% for a procurement process element, about 30-40% for a reorder process element, and about 1-20% for an environmental policy element. For the warehousing/distribution category the step of assigning weights at the element level is practiced by assigning a weight of about 30-40% for a warehouse facility characteristics element, about 30-40% for a requisition process element, about 10-20% for a distribution methods element, and about 10-20% for an inventory turns element. For the inventory management system category the step of assigning weights at the element level is practiced by assigning a weight of about 5-15% for a characteristics element, about 5-15% for an access element, about 1-25% for a system software security element, about 20-40% for a features element, about 5-15% for a customer service element, and about 20-40% for a reports element. For the accounts payable category the step of assigning weights at the element level is practiced by assigning a weight of about 45-65% for an accounts payable procedures element, and about 35-55% for an accounting procedures element.
Step (g) may be practiced by printing a three-dimensional bar graph having differently shaded or colored areas for a potential customer's score and the user's score for each category and for each element within a category, each bar extending in a y-axis between zero and a maximum value, each bar identified by human readable indicia along an x-axis, and a numerical value corresponding to the graphical representation provided within at least some of the differently shaded or colored areas for at least some of the bars. Step (g) may also be practiced to print out analysis information in non-graphical human readable form along with the graphical material.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for evaluating business opportunities for supplying goods and/or services to potential customers. The apparatus preferably comprises: A portable first computer means (e.g. a lap top) including a keyboard, mouse, pen, and/or roller ball, and a disc drive for inputting a series of questions relating to the level of sophistication of a potential customer's predefined business techniques in a plurality of different categories, and for inputting responses to the questions. A second computer means (e.g. a PC) including a keyboard and disc drive for inputting in machine readable form data from the first computer means, including the responses to the questions, assigned numerical weights and values, and data regarding the user's capability of supplying goods and/or services to the potential customer related to the potential customer's predefined business techniques, the second computer means including means for calculating, taking into account the weights and values, for each separate category a potential customers, score, the user's score, and the area of opportunity which is the difference between the potential customer's score and the user's score. And, a computer controlled printer (e.g. a laser printer) controlled by the second computer means for printing out in human readable form on sheet material the calculations performed by the second computer means.
Similar techniques can be utilized for implementing and reassessing the supply of goods and/or services after a contract for their supply is entered into by the vendor (user of the system).
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a quantitative method and apparatus for evaluating business opportunities for supplying goods and/or services to potential customers. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.